Unlimited Blades
by Sakamae Hisamatsu
Summary: I do not own the Vocaloid and the characters. But still, I'm the owner of this fanfiction. So, Review please.


Subject: "Unlimited Blades"

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy

By: Sakamae Hisamatsu

"Atasya Syndrom", sebuah penyakit yang sudah memakan banyak korban dimana sang pengidap kehilangan akal sehatnya, bisa dibilang seperti orang gila. Penyakit ini menyebar di sebuah pulau buatan manusia yang hidup secara mandiri. Kita sebut sebagai "Saint Island".

Sudah hampir setengah dari warga pulau terjangkit penyakit itu. Sedangkan para ilmuwan di sana sudah banyak yang angkat tangan terhadap penyakit ini.

Yang menyebabkan penyakit ini tersebar adalah sebuah monster yang disebut sebagai "Elder Mantis", monster penghisap akal sehat manusia, dan tentunya dapat berkembang biak. Keturunan dari sang induk ini sudah berevolusi sehingga terciptalah beberapa "suku" diantara mereka, yaitu Death, Hiero, dan Fool. Masing-masing dari mereka punya Alibity mereka masing-masing.

Monster itu keluar pada saat 1 detik sebelum jam 12 tepat tengah malam. Pada saat itu, terjadilah "Killer Hour", waktu diantara jam 11:59:59 dan jam 12 tepat tengah malam dimana waktu secara realita berhenti. Pada "Killer Hour" itu, hampir semua orang menjadi batu. Yang tidak berubah menjadi batu adalah orang-orang yang bernasib sial sehingga diburu oleh sang Elder Mantis dan dihisap akal sehatnya. Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai Killer Hour. Itulah belum ada yang tahu darimana asal penyakit itu maupun obatnya.

Dari sini, kita akan melihat seorang anak bernama Kagamine Len yang berumur 17 tahun, anak yang mugkin cukup "sial" dimana ia tidak menjadi batu pada saat Killer Hour berlangsung.

-Len PoV-

"Cih.. Kenapa aku sial begini ya? Apa coba salahku sehingga dikejar-kejar oleh monster aneh seperti itu? Kuso!" Aku menggerutu setelah berhasil menghilang dari penglihatan monster itu. Kulihat... Semua listrik mati, dan hanya ada aku sendiri nampaknya yang manusia di sini. Kulihat ada sebuah kotak dekat tempatku bersembunyi. "Kotak apa ini? Sepertinya menarik..." Kubuka kotak itu dan ternyata...

"Apa?! Pedang Excalibur yang legendaris?! Dan... Sebuah pistol perak? Apa gunanya psitol ini? Tak ada pelurunya juga... Tapi berat seperti ada sesuatu..." Aku pun sempat termenung dengan pistol ini...

"Graaoo?!" Salah satu monster yang kupikir merupakan peranakan dari monster besar tadi pun muncul. Segera saja aku ayunkan pedang Excalibur tadi ke monster itu. Dan monster itu pun mati karena serangan tadi...

"Sugoii... Memang pedang ini dapat membantuku. Pistol ini kusimpan saja." Kataku seraya membawa kedua senjata itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, muncul sebuah kartu dari bangkai tubuh monster itu. Kartu... Fool? Sepertinya mosnter ini termasuk dalam Clan Fool. "Lebih baik aku mencari monster lagi, agar aku dapat mencari kartu seperti ini lagi." Kataku seraya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Di tengah jalan menuju rumahku, sudah muncul monster lain yang kelihatannya menungguku. Kulihat dari topeng yang digunakan... Lain dari monster yang tadi aku hadapi. Segera saja aku maju menyerang monster itu.

"Prang!" Pedang Excaliburku ditangkis oleh pedangnya. "Sepertinya ia mengajak serius... Baiklah.. Hiaat!" Kuayunkan lagi pedangku ke arah monster itu. Pertarunganku dengan monster itu agak lama karena cukup repot melawan monster pemegang pedang ini.

Aku pun mencari cara agar dapat menghabisinya dengan satu serangan. Kucoba meloncat ke atas dia, kemudian kuayunkan pedangku ke arah dia.

"Prang!" Dia menangkisnya lagi. Segera aku loncat dari pedang monster itu, dan terjun ke arah kepala monster dengan posisi pedang akan menghunusnya. Alhasil... Cara itu berhasil. Aku berhasil membunuhnya.

Seperti yang kuduga, kartu akan keluar darinya. Kali ini... Ternyata clan Hiero. Pantas saja monster itu hebat memainkan pedang. Kusimpan kartu itu di sakuku, dan pergi keliling lagi.

Selama di jalan, aku sering bertemu monster-monster Fool dan Hiero. Semua monster itu dapat kukalahkan, kuambil kartu-nya, dan kembali berjalan dengan pedang Excalibur dan pistol misterius itu...

Saat aku melewati satu rumah kosong, kurasa ada sesuatu yang yang kuat disana. "Pasti di situ ada monster yang palig kuat." Pikirku sambil membulatkan tekadku untuk masuk ke rumah kosong itu.

Saat kumasuki rumah kosong itu...

"Slash!" Sebuah sabit diayunkan dari belakangku. Aku langsung menghindar, tapi beberapa helai rambutku terpotong oleh senjata itu. "Tajamnya... Boleh juga kemampuanmu. Mari kita bandingkan antara sabitmu, dengan pedangku.. Ayo!" Teriakku pada monster pemegang Reaper itu. Monster itu seperti Grim Reaper dalam game. "Groaaaarr!" Teriak monster itu seraya maju menyerangku dengan Reaper-nya itu.

"Crash! Cling! Krak! Slash! Teng! Clink! Crash! Krak! Slash!"

Bunyi benturan antar-senjata pun terdengar bergema di rumah kosong itu. Suasana di sana mencekam. Antara aku dengan monster itu pun punya tujuan yang sama, membunuh lawan kami masing-masing.

Musuh itu tangguh. Aku mulai kehabisan tenaga menyerangnya. Aku akan coba caraku saat mengalahkan si Hiero pertamaku. Aku meloncat, mengayukan pedangku dari atas ke monster itu...

"Bugh!" Aku terjatuh. Ternyata dia menghindar daripada menangkis seranganku tadi..

"Kuso!" Teriakku mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menusuknya dengan pedangku. Aku berlari kearahnya secepat yang aku bisa dengan pedang kuluruskan ke arah monster itu. Ternyata mosnster itu juga akan menebasku. Dan...

"Jleb.." Pedangku terlebih dahulu menusuk monster itu, monster itu mati. Kucabut pedangku, monster itu terbaring kaku, dan kartu pun keluar dari monster itu. "Death... Memang sebuah Grim Reaper monster ini."

Kartu Death itu pun bereaksi... Salah satu kartu Fool dan Hiero-ku pun keluar dari kantongku. Mereka berputar-putar semakin lama semakin dekat...

Tiba-tiba keluar kilatan cahaya. Saat kulihat setelah cahaya itu hilang, adalah sebuah kartu.. Yang lain dari pada yang lain. Kusimpan saja kartu itu di sakuku. Aku kelelahan setelah melawan monster tadi... Aku beristirahat dengan duduk sebentar...

"Kaaakk?!" Monster itu datang... Monster yang pernah mengejarku waktu itu... Dari buku cerita yang pernah kubaca, namanya mungkin.. Elder Mantis. Iya! Itulah namanya! "Cih.. Sial.. Tubuhku terlalu lelah..." Gerutuku.

"Kartu... Pistol... Tembak... Kepalamu..." Ada yang berbisik di telingaku. Kutatap pisol yang ada itu, kuarahkan ke kepalaku, dan aku... Menembakkannya..

"Dor!" Pistol itu berbunyi. Tapi aku tidak berdarah... Sesuatu ada yang keluar dari pikiranku. Kartu yang kemungkinannya bersatu tadi pun bersinar. Dan sesuatu keluar dari kartu itu.

"Aku.. Akan menjaga Tuanku. Tenanglah tuan..." Kata mahkluk itu kepadaku. Pedang Excalibur-ku pun bersinar juga. Pedang itu bergerak ke arah mahkluk itu. Dan saat pedang itu ditangannya, tempat itu pun berubah.

"Inilah tempat bertarungku, Tuan. Anda tidak perlu takut. Perintahkan kepadaku agar aku dapat menyerangnya." Kata mahkluk itu lagi.

Aku pun bingung mendengar perkataannya. Tapi saat itu jugalah ada yang melintas di kepalaku. Langsung saja kukatakan apa yang telintas tadi, "Unlimited... Blades..."

"Baiklah, Tuanku..." Mahkluk itu mulai mengeluarkan skill-nya. Terlihatlah bahwa ada banyak sekali pedang Excalibur dari atas Elder Mantis itu. Pedang Excalibur yang ditangan mahkluk itu dihadapkan ke atas olehnya.

Elder Mantis kemudian berlari untuk menyerang ke arah mahkluk yang melindungiku itu. Segea saja mahkluk itu mengayunkan pedangnya ke bawah dan hujan pedang pun terjadi diatas Elder Mantis itu.

Elder Mantis itu tidak berdaya. Ia terus dihujani oleh pedang yang tak ada habisnya. Mungkin itulah kenapa disebut sebagai Unlimited Blades... Monster itu pun terbaring dengan pedang yang masih menghujaninya. Mahkluk itu pun mengentikan hujan pedang itu. Aku terbengong melihatnya, kemudian aku pun pingsan.

"Fiuhh.. Ternyata cuma mimpi..." Kataku menyadari bahwa aku bangun di kasurku. Semuanya terlihat normal.

Kulihat ada pistol perak disampingku di tempat tidur, seperti dalam mimpiku... "Tunggu, Pistol... Perak? Ada disampingku? Kenapa bisa?! Akh! Jangan-jangan!"


End file.
